REQUIEM
by LanenaATA
Summary: Dicen que los polo opuestos se atraen...¿Y si realmente son muy opuestos? La pasión, el odio, el amor, la ira y la muerte embargan el entorno de esta historia. SAKURAxSYAORAN


Sentía tu cuerpo junto al mío, sentía tú peso y tú aroma. Te tenía ya tan cerca que el calor que emanabas despertaba aún más mi deseo por ti. Estabas sobre mí, viéndome fijamente, penetrando en el iris de mis ojos para leer mis pensamientos, mi necesidad de ti. Y te bese, te besé de una manera tan voraz que temí el hacerte daño. Pasión. Tus manos recorrían mi cintura y resbalaban hasta mis muslos. Acariciaba tu rostro sin reconocer quien eras y me dejaba embargar por ti una vez más. En ese mismo instante desperté.

NORMAL

Noche tras noche el mismo sueño llenaba la mente de Sakura. Siempre ocurría exactamente lo mismo, el fuego que crecía entre ellos era tan vivido que la hacía desearlo tanto aún y cuando no conocía su identidad ¿Cómo aquel intruso la hacía desvanecer en sueños ante una caricia? A esa hora ya no tenía importancia, eran casi las 6 de la mañana y tenía que darse prisa o si no llegaría tarde a la escuela.

[Sakura es una estudiante universitaria que vive en el pueblo de Tomoeda, es muy querida por sus amigos y familia, ya que tiene un carácter inocente, energético y lleno de alegría. Tomoyo Daidouji es su mejor amiga, recientemente decidieron vivir juntas en un departamento cerca de la universidad, se aproxima su primer semestre pero planean visitar a sus familias una o dos veces por semana. ]

Especialmente ese día se sentía muy cansada, llevaba 5 días repitiendo el mismo sueño que no la dejaba descansar. Se acomodó boca arriba en su cama viendo al techo y sin encender la luz. Tenía tantas cosas que hacer que no podía darse el lujo de permanecer 5 minutos más en aquella cómoda posición. Suspiró y decidió dar inicio a su día.

A las 6.30 se encontraba en la cocina viendo las noticias y comiendo un cereal con leche. Tomoyo entró a la cocina y sin prestarle atención se sirvió una taza de café.

-Buenos días Tomoyo, espero que tu noche haya sido placentera porque la mía no.- dijo en tono burlón.

-Buenos días Sakura y para ti ni tan buenos, te ves muy cansada y apenas es nuestro primer día en la universidad.- se sentó junto a Sakura en la mesa y tomó una rebanada de pan.

-Lo sé, este sueño me sigue atormentando… (Pensó unos momentos) bueno, no atormentando, sinceramente lo disfruto mientras está en mi mente, pero no me deja descansar-

-¿Aún no descubres quien es el misterioso hombre que aparece en él? Digo, para que te haga sentir de esa manera debe de ser alguien que conoces y de quien te hayas enamorado inconscientemente.

-Tomoyo, soy tu amiga, te quiero, pero ya deja de ver tantas novelas, no te dejan nada bueno-

-No estoy jugando Sakura, es la única explicación válida que encuentro, no podría ser alguien que no conoces porque… NO LO CONOCES-

-¡Uy, Tomoyo! Desatas unas carcajadas enromes en mí día con día (¬.¬), ya enserio, no estoy enamorada de nadie que conozca sino lo sabría a la perfección ¿Oíste? A LA PERFECCION.

Tomoyo terminaba de desayunar rápidamente, tenían que tomar un camión para llegar a la universidad en aproximadamente 10 minutos.

-¡Claro Sakura! Como no eres despistada…hablando de eso, espero y te hayas dado cuenta que tenemos 10 minutos para llegar a la estación, mejor dicho 9. Yo ya terminé de desayunar así que, te veo allá. Buen provecho señorita deducciones.

-¡NOO!- Sakura se atragantaba el cereal para que su amiga no la abandonara. –No me tardo pero no me dejes… -Se escuchó cerrarse la puerta de entrada- ¡TOMOYOO, no me dejes! (T.T).

Mientras tanto en la universidad un joven de cabello color chocolate estaba terminando de hacer su papeleo para tener su primer día de clases en la universidad de Tomoeda, él venía de Hong Kong. ¡Qué hermosos ojos tenía aquel muchacho! Su sonrisa dibujaba desdén y seguridad, era obvio que sería el chavo más guapo de la generación entrante.

-Muy bien, Lee Syaoran- La señorita de la dirección se dirigió hacia él con una hoja color rosa donde se acreditaba como estudiante de la universidad.

-Muchas gracias señorita, ¿disculpe no tendrá de casualidad algún horario que me regale para que encuentre mis clases con facilidad?-

-Pues no jovencito Lee, se nos terminaron-

Lee le dedicó una sonrisa picara, cautivadora y la secretaria no pudo más que ruborizarse y buscar entre tantos papeles un horario para aquel jovencito que la invitaba, mentalmente, a pecar alegremente.

-Déjame buscar uno, tiene que haber uno por aquí, veamos, veamos… ¡aquí está!- Y se lo entregó en mano a Lee.

-¡Muchas gracias señorita! Así hasta dan ganas de pasar diario a visitarla.- le guiño el ojo- Que tenga buen día. Preciosura. - Y salió de la dirección dejando a la pobre señora atónita con reflexiones de este tipo: "¡Pero qué joven tan más…DIOS! ".

Sí, ese efecto causaba Lee a toda mujer que se le cruzara en el camino.

Tomó su camino con dirección al salón mientras las miradas de las chavas universitarias, tanto de su edad como de semestres más avanzados, lo seguían sin despegarse de su andar por un segundo. Lee se dedicaba simplemente a caminar, en parte estaba harto de aquella estúpida reacción en cadena, a veces deseaba tener una vida "normal", pero también adoraba poder jugar un poco con ellas y de vez en cuando sacar provecho de las situaciones. ¿Don Juan? Si.

Por fin después de tanto andar encontró el salón 7V y antes de poder poner un pie dentro una chica con cabello castaño, que iba corriendo, chocó con él tirándolo y entrando al salón a toda prisa.

-¡TOMOYO! ¡Te dije que me esperaras! ¿Y qué hiciste? EXACTAMENTE LO CONTRARIO, eres malas amiga, despreciable y ¡yo que tanto te quería! ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡SE TERMINO!- Tomó asiento en la segunda filas de bancas, se veía realmente enfadad, ni cuenta se había dado de que el chico de cabello achocolatado seguía en el suelo adolorido.

Lee se levantó, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al lugar que había ocupado Sakura.

-¿Crees que está bien pasar por encima de la gente y no pedir perdón, niña caprichosa?, ¿Te crees tan importante como para no pedir una disculpa?- En verdad estaba muy enojado.

-MMM, lo siento pero ¿Quién eres?- Sakura veía a aquel chico con los ojos abiertos, no entendía de qué le hablaba ni el porqué.

-En verdad tienes un retraso tremendo- Lee suspiró, miro hacia la ventana y sonrió sarcásticamente.

-¡Óyeme tú, pedazo de niño rico con cara de alacrán! No sé qué he hecho para que me digas cosas así, pero si eres hombrecito dime las cosas a la cara, no con indirectas- Sakura se había parado de su asiento y lo veía fijamente a los ojos. Fue la primera vez que sus ojos se cruzaban desatando una emoción incontrolable, lamentablemente esta vez se trataba de un enojo inmensurable por ambas partes.

Los ánimos en el salón habían tomado un tono de incertidumbre, era apenas el primer día y ya dos alumnos se gritaban. ¡Y pensar que tendrían que sobrevivir todo el semestre juntos y eso si tenían suerte de lo contrario estarían juntos a lo largo de toda la carrera!

[Me gustaría hacer una pequeña pausa para explicar que todo estaba cursando la carrera de Comunicaciones y que la mayoría de los presentes habían estado juntos desde la preparatoria de modo que se conocían a la perfección algunos con otros.]

Lee dejó su sonrisa sarcástica, era la primera vez que una mujer lo desafiaba de aquella manera, tan energética y sin vacilaciones. ¿Sería lo más normal decir que la chica le llamó la atención? La verdad es que no. Simplemente hacía que el sentir odio por una mujer fuera justificado.

-Te lo pondré de una manera sencilla, cuando estaba a punto de entrar al salón pasaste tu corriendo e hiciste que cayera, ¿Contenta? Ahora pídeme disculpas.- cruzó los brazos esperando la disculpa de la chica.

-Con esa actitud no te pediría disculpas ni porque hubiera insultado a tu familia… como sea que te llames- Se sentó y empezó a acomodar sus cosas para la clase.

-¡Óyeme tú mocosa maleducada, me pediste una explicación y te la di, ahora yo te pido una disculpa y espero que me la des en menos de 5 segundos!- Las manos de Lee habían resonado con un golpe frío en la mesa, pero Sakura seguía en la misma situación despreocupada con sus libros.

-Está bien… ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Lee Syaoran-

-Ok, Lee. Te disculpo, ¿feliz ahora?- La chica lo veía en son divertido desde su asiento proporcionándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Eres una…-

La voz del profesor interrumpió todo barullo del salón.

-¡Señores, señores! Háganme el favor de tomar asiento, ya no están en preparatoria, compórtense como los adultos que son… o deberían de ser ya a estas alturas-

Cerca de Sakura se sentaron sus amigos Rika, Tomoyo, Eriol, Mizuki, Chiharu, Yamasaki, Terada y Naoko. Justo detrás de Sakura se sentó Lee.

El semestre va a ser muy pesado con estos dos personajes en riñas constantes. Pero como bien nos enseña la vida en su camino, del odio al amor sólo habrá un paso, con ellos creo que ese paso consta de varios kilómetros.


End file.
